


Playing with Fire

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Mothers, Brothers and Others [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Canonical Character Death, Clint Needs a Hug, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just siblings taking care of each other, Like I said this is probably crap, Mentioned Character Death, No Incest, Non-Sexual Age Play, Origin Story, Other, Sue Storm and Johnny Storm platonic relationship, This really needs work, Why Did I Write This?, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Johnny NEEDED his sister. He just had a hard time taking care of himself on his own.</p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Johnny is a little and Sue is his big sister who takes care of him. Zero incest, really short, but lots of fluff! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP GUYS I THINK I JUST GOT A B IN THE MATH CLASS I RETOOK. :O You have no idea how big of a deal this is. So to celebrate, here marks the first work in a new series that is a spinoff of [The Little Venger Verse.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/415321) These are the characters we met in the work "The good, The Bad, and the S-s-small." Feel free to leave suggestions and prompts for this and the other works to come and I will (probably) work them in! :D Enjoy!

It happened like this: Daddy died, and Mama suddenly had two kids she had to support. Naturally, this meant she was gone a lot and Sissy... she just stepped up. It was nice, because she always knew just what Johnny needed, and kept him out of trouble. Hell, they even got into the same brainiac school, where they met the same people, and all got into the same crazy adventures.

 

* * * *

 

He never did like Victor. He was what you called, the doucheiest of douche bags. He was spoiled rotten, and had an ego. Not only that but he was buried deep in the closet. Not that Johnny judged. No, he just didn't want his sister involved in that sort of mess. But naturally the two ended up engaged. Whatever. He totally didn't need her. Nope. Not at all.

 

Except he did. Especially after the comet.

 

He started having nightmares. And while Reed and Ben did what they could, they weren't his sister. She had taken care of him since he was little and... and he needed her. He needed to go back there. He... He wasn't sure why, but he just did. He tried to deny it, but when he slipped in front of Ben, and the big lug actually got all sappy and concerned, he had to admit he needed more than he was getting. And then the big lug actually tattled on him. Johnny would have punched him if not for the fact that this was about the time that Ben turned into a big orange rock and he caught on fire. Literally.

 

Reed took to investigating and he and Sue started flirting and he had to admit, he liked that a lot more. Except he was still somewhat of a dumb kid. But after the world almost ended and Reed and Sissy got together, he finally couldn't hide it. The twins went home together and he finally broke down. That was when she realized what he needed, and gave it to him.

 

* * * *

 

They never told Reed. That was her only condition. She let him play whenever he wanted to though. They had all sorts of crazy adventures into fantastic lands, and he got all the toys he could want. He was by no means a baby though. Nope. Nuh uh. That's what those dummies at SHIELD were. And thankfully they weren't a part of that. At least not yet. They had been approached with an offer, but Ben and Reed decided to think it over and consult with Johnny and Sue. But Johnny couldn't care less. He had race cars right now!

 

"Johnny, it's time to get ready for bed," Sue said firmly.

 

"No!" Johnny pouted. Again, he had RACE CARS.

 

"Johnny," Sue said warningly. "You need to listen if you want bubbles in your bath."

 

"Bubbles?"

 

"And a story if you're good," Sue added. "But since you don't want to get ready for bed..."

 

"No! I'll get ready! I promise!" Johnny said, running down the hall to their little bathroom. Sue giggled. She had the best little brother.

 

* * * *

 

Manhattan nearly blew up. He watched, while he fought a few of the chitauri that ended up near the Baxter Building, as Tony Stark flew the big missle up into space. The one that Johnny had been about to sear screamed and then collapsed. Sue poked it, but it didn't move or make a sound. Welp, guess that meant a trip to SHIELD.

 

* * * *

 

They took it about two days later, when they could actually get to the building (Manhattan was a mess after the invasion). That and Reed wanted to play with it. The idiot couldn't seem to get it to work or even dissect it, so they were forced to call the card that Agent Coulson (or Phil, as he had told Johnny) gave them. Maria Hill answered, and was very specific about how they were to arrive, transport the body... it was all so boring and Johnny was half-way in headspace by the time they got there. Maybe that's why they got higher clearance. Maybe that's why Reed got dragged to the labs while Sue and Maria got to talking. And maybe that's how he ended up finding an Avenger... little?

 

It was Hawkeye that he found. He looked really really sad. "Hi," Johnny said shyly.

 

"Hi," Clint sniffed, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

 

"Why you crying?" Johnny asked. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Clint burst into a fresh wave of tears. Johnny sat beside him, just offering some form of silent support.

 

"My- My daddy got hurted real bad when the aliens came and- and-"

 

"I'm so sorry," Johnny said, hugging the Avenger. "I can't even imagine life without my sissy. But you're brave. You took on the aliens and you survived. You'll be okay. I know."

 

"There you are Johnny," Sue said.

 

"You okay Clint?" Maria asked from beside her. Clint shook his head. "It's okay. Come on, I think Bruce was making some hot chocolate. Would you two like to join us?"

 

Johnny looked to Sue, who nodded. "We would be delighted," she told the Agents.

 

* * * *

 

While Sissy did boring grown up things, Johnny got to PLAY! Apparently half of the Avengers were littles and they had the BEST toys! Johnny really didn't want to go when Reed called, but Sissy and Miss Potts promised that they would all get together and have a playdate soon. Johnny couldn't wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this was short and it was kinda lame. Seriously, prompt me here or on [my tumblr](http://littlewidowlovesu.tumblr.com/) with any and all ideas, squees, or just to say hi! :3 I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
